warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistypaw
Hi!!! Yahhh, a fanfic. Written by, yours truly...*drum roll*... ME!!!! XDDD This is about Mistystar's life as an apprentice. We know a very little bit about Stoney's apprentice life, like the fact that his mentor was Crookedstar. Enjoy... Spoiler Alert- The mystery cats are Snowfur and Mosskit. Also, last chapter cotains spoilers for the Original Series, as does the prolouge. Prologue Mistykit stumbled into the unfamiliar place that was the RiverClan camp, following her father, Oakheart, and her brother, Stonekit, to a bramble bush with a gap in it. Bluefur, come get us, she thought. Inside, was dark gray queen, lying in a nest of reeds, with a single white tabby kit at her belly. The queen raisd her head, her amber eyes full of confusion. "What's this Oakheart?" she mewed sarcastically. "Kits, Graypool," Oakheart mewed. "So toms are having kits now?" she asked sarcastically. Oakheart's tawny pelt bristled, but he said nothing. "I found them on the ThunderClan border, must have been abandoned by some rogue she-cat. Will you nurse them? I know they won't replace Splashkit or Dawnkit, but they need a mother." Graypool looked away from Oakheart, her amber eyes filled with sadness. Those must be her kits They must have died. Mistykit thought. "Yes, I will nurse them, Oakheart. No kit should be without a mother." Graypool said finally. "Thank you, Graypool," Oakheart murmured. Mistykit and Stonekit moved toward the dark gray queen. Mistykit was shocked to finally here Stonekit speak. He murmured very quietly, "I want Bluefur and Mosskit." "Me too," Mistykit squeaked. She thought of Mosskit, her sleek white, gray patched fur well groomed, her icy blue eyes filled with light, her berry pink nose twitching. "Me too," she sighed again to herself so Stonekit couldn't hear. Chapter One Mistykit stumbled out of the nursery at Crookedstar's summoning call. Stonekit and Graypool followed. Graypool's eyes were filled with sadness. Mistykit sighed. Morningkit had died four moons ago from sickness. The whole clan grieved for Mistykit and Stonekit's littermate. Crookedstar began to speak from the Ancient Willow. "Mistykit and Stonekit, come here please. You have been with us for six moos and it is time for you two kits to begin your apprentice training.I hereby name you Mistypaw and Stonepaw. Stonepaw, I will be your mentor. I promise to train you well." Crookedstar touched his pale brown nose to Stonepaw's berry pink nose. pink nose. He went on, "Mistypaw, your mentor will be Whiteclaw. Whiteclaw, pass on everything Leopardfur taught you to your first apprentice." Mistypaw saw black tom with a single white front paw pad forward and touched his nose to Mistypaw's. "MISTYPAW! STONEPAW! MISTYPAW! STONEPAW!' the clan yowled. " Yes! That's right!' yowled Stonepaw to the clan. "We're apprentices!". Mistypaw looked up at Ancient Willow, and saw two cats that Mistyaw didn't know, sitting on one of the roots. The first, was a white she-cat with gray tipped ears. The other, was a white kit with pale gray patches, icey blue eyes, and a berry pink nose (it's Mosskit and Snowfur!;) XD) The kit began to speak. "I will watch over you, Mistypaw. You have a great destiny to follow. Do well. When you need me, I will be there." the kit breathed. Suddenly, the two cats began to fade. "Wait! Don't go! Who are you? What do you mean I have a great destiny?" Mistypaw whispered. But the kit and the white she-cat were already gone. Chapter Two Mistypaw was holding her breath underneath the water. Whiteclaw, Stonepaw, Crookedstar, and Mistypaw were practicing the Water-Ambush. She then saw Stonepaw begin to walk across the stepping stones. NOW! She erupted out of the water, slamming into Stonepaw, knocking him into the water. They grappled there for a minute, but Mistypaw had the upper paw. She kicked Stonepaw lightly in the stomach and boxed his ears with sheathed claws. "Enough. Good job Misypaw!" purred Whiteclaw. "Stonepaw," Crookedstar began, "next time, try to listen for any ripples in the water. Or see if any reeds moved, or bubbles come to the surface.". "OK, Crookedstar" Stonepaw mewed. "Mistypaw cheated" he grumbled. " Did not! How did I cheat?" she mewed. "I'm kidding" Stonepaw purred, hi whiskers twitching in amusement. Mistypaw purred and shoved her brother into the river. All three cats left on the bank began to laugh hysterically. At last, Stonepw dragged himself out of the river. "You think that's do you," he snarled at Crookedstar. "Of course" Crookedstar purred. "How's funny this?!?" Stonepaw snarled. Stonepaw hurled himself at Crookedstar, and knocked his feet out from under him, and gave a massive shove on Crookedstar's shoulder. Crookedstar fell yowling, paws flailing into the river. Mistypaw had never laughed this hard in her life, nor had she ever seen another cat laugh as hard as Whiteclaw and Stonepaw were. When Crookedstar hauled himself out of the river and padded over two Stonepw and flicked him over the ear. "Enough! No more mousing around!" Mistypaw walked over to Crookedstar and began to groom to groom the water out of his fur. She had always had a soft spot for the strong, handsome tom. He doesn't even notice me though, Mistypaw sighed in her thoughts. Crookedstar gave Mistypaw a perplexed look then, his gaze softened. "Thank you Mistypaw," he whispered so only she could hear, "I can't wait for you to be a warrior." Mistypaw's heart fluttered. HE LIKES ME! she screamed inside her mind. "Alright. Lets get started again." Crookdstar said, moving away from Mistypaw. "Stonepaw, in the water." Crookedstar mewed. "OK" Stonepaw meowed. Chapter Three Mistypaw sat with her three friends, Vixenpaw, Grasspaw, and Silverpaw, eating a silvery green trout. "Mistypaw. Come to my den please" Crookedstar called. Siverpaw, who was Crookedstar's daughter, gave her a very confused look. "I wonder what he wants?" Vixenpaw mewed confusedly. "I don't know" sighed Mistypaw. Grasspaw was the only one not eating. Here, take my fish" Mistypaw mewed. It had barely been nibbled on. "Oh. Thank you Mistypaw!" she mewed. Mistypaw purred and walked over to the Ancient Willow, and slipped through the branches. Mistypaw opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Crookedstar. "No idle chit-chat. Lets get down to business. When you become a warrior, I want you to be my mate. I still think about Wllowbreeze, but I can move on. Will you be my mate when the time comes"? "Of course Crookedstar. I've always wanted that" she mewed her blue gray pelt prickling with embarrassment. "Good" Crokedstar mewed. He got up and nuzzled her cheek and they intertwined their tails together. "You may go" Crookedstar mewed, licking her cheek. " I love you so much Mistypaw. I can't even put into words.". "I love you too" she purred. Chapter Four Mistypaw sat on the bank of the river with Whiteclaw. They were hunting, and Mistypaw had caught three fish, and Whiteclaw had caught six. Mistypaw darted her paw into the water and scooped out the smallest fish she had ever caught. Her pelt bristled with embarrassment.A voice from ThunderClan territory snickered. "Nice catch fish-face!" snickered the voice of a young tom. "Yep, that'll feed the clan" snickered the voice of a young she-cat. Mistypaw looked up and saw two young ,well muscled cats sitting on the bank. By the looks of them, Mistypaw guessed they older apprentices, near the end of their training. The tom was a dark brown tabby, and the she-cat was dusky brown. "Hush it you snake-hearts!!!" yowled Whiteclaw. "Mousepaw, Runningpaw! What do you think your doing?!?" called the voice of a tom. Two cats appeared from the trees. One was dark tortoiseshell tom with a bushy ginger tail. The other was a blue gray she-cat that looked just like Mistypaw, except her pelt was long instead of short. "Greetings, Whiteclaw" called the tortoiseshell in a friendly voice. "Hi, Redtail" mewed Whiteclaw flatly. "Hello, Bluefur he said, just as uninthusiasticly. "I'm sorry about my apprentice, Mousepaw." Redtail mewed. " And my apprentice Runningpaw," Bluefur shot her apprentice a venemous look, "Sunstar told me I would have my paws full with him. Obviously he was right." "I hope you two enjoy no hunting or training for a moon," Redtail went on, "becase all you two will doing is staying in camp and serving the elders". "Sounds good" mewed Whiteclaw, as the four ThunderClan cats left. Mistypaw noticed Bluefur had never stopped looking at Mistypaw, except when she had looked at Runningpaw. Mistypaw then saw to shimmering cats sitting in ThunderClan territory. It was the two cats who had been at her apprentice ceremony! "Good job" murmured the kit. Then, the two mysterious cats dissapeared. Chapter Five Mistypaw slipped around a willow tree and hissed. A smoky black tom was looking at her, his amber eyes filled with light. It was Blackclaw. Blackclaw had a huge soft spot for Mistypaw. This was one of the reasons he was one of the warriors assigned to fight her on her warrior assessment, Mistypaw thought. He launched himself at Mistypaw. Mistypaw darted to the side, snagging on of Blackclaw's claws in her fur. She gave a shake, knocking him loose, and raked her claws down his side. Mistypaw was asatisfied with his yowl of pain. She darted underneath him, and raked her hind claws along his belly. He shrieked and gave a flip, knocking Mistypaw off balance. He pinned her down and snarled. Mistypaw went limp. H loosened his grip, and nipped her neck lightly and scratched her belly. Mistypaw gave a massive heave, and flipped Blackclaw over, so that they had switched places. She bit into his ear, and felt the soft skin tear. She darted off of Blackclaw and dated up a willow tree. The blood in Blackclaw's eyes blinded him temporarily, so he hadn't seen her go up the tree. She jumped out of the tree, on to Backclaw's back and began to claw him. H e yowled and ran off into the forest. The next cat was Leopardfur, the only reason Mistypaw won this battle was, because Leoprdfur tripped over a rock, spraining her paw. Finally, it was Whiteclaw's turn Mistypaw darted underneath him and spun, raking his belly with her claws. Whiteclaw retaliated by, nipping Mistypaw's tail. Mistypaw did the same, but much harder. She boxed his ears, and scratched his muzzle. She pinned him own, and nipped his shoulder, and his neck lightly. "Well, you won." he purred. "So I can be a warrior" she asked. "Yes" he purred. Chapter Six "May all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath the Ancient Willow for a clan meeting!" called Crookedstar. Mistypaw looked at Her father, Oakheart, who had replaced Timberfur as deputy, after he had been killed by a dog. "I feel my apprentice is ready to become a warrior. Whiteclaw, is Mistypaw ready to beome a warrior?" "By StarClan yes!" yowled Whiteclaw. "Very well then, Mistypaw, Stonepaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" "Yes", the two answered in unison. "Then by the power of StarClan I name you Stonefur and Mistyfoot. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as full warriors of RiverClan" Crookedstar touched Stonefur and Mistyfoot's noses. His eyes shone as he touched Mistyfoot's nose. Later Mistyfoot padded into Crookedstar's den with bad news. "Hello Mistyfo-" Mistyfoot cut him off."I'm sorry Crookedstar, but I choose Blackclaw." she mewed hastily, and ran out of his den. "I'm your mate" Mistyfot purred to Blackclaw. "Yep" sighed Blackclaw. Chapter Seven Three years later Mistyfoot lay in the mossy nest in the nursery, suckling Blackclaw's four kits. The largest kit's name was Reedkit. He looked just like his father, except Reedkit's eyes were icey blue instead of amber. The second kit was a gray tabby she-kit named Graykit. She had inherited her father's amber eyes. The third kit was a dark gray tom with green eyes. His name was Troutkit. The final kit's name was Rainkit. He had inherited his mother's blue gray pelt, except it was mottled instead of solid like his mother's. He also inherited his mother's icey blue eyes. So much has changed Mistyfoot thought to herself. Oakheart had been killed by an accidental rockfall in a battle against ThunderClan. Leopardfur had replaced him as deputy. She looked up and saw a white and gray kit sitting next to Troutkit, stroking him with her tail. "You've done great Mistyfoot. But, there is much more for you to do." the kit sighed. Thank You, Mistyfoot thought. The kit began to fade and at last dissapeared , when her mate, Blackclaw, entered. "They're so beautiful" Bllackclaw purred. Mistyfoot pured in amusement. "Well, they are our kits.". Blackclaw purred, and began to lick Mistyfoot's ear making her sleepy. Finally, she gave in to her fatigue, and fell to seep. Category:Fan Fictions